ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Schwartz
| birth_place = The Bronx, New York, U.S. | nationality = American | active = 2007–present | medium = Film, television, internet | genre = Improvisational comedy | website = }} Ben Schwartz (born September 15, 1981) is an American actor, voice actor, comedian, writer, director and producer. He is known for portraying Jean-Ralphio Saperstein on the sitcom Parks and Recreation. In 2012, he joined Showtime's comedy House of Lies as the ambitious, brash, and insecure management consultant Clyde Oberholt. His feature film credits include Peep World, Everybody's Fine, The Other Guys, The Walk and This Is Where I Leave You. Early life Schwartz grew up in Riverdale, a neighborhood in the Bronx in New York City until his family moved to Edgemont when he was 11. In an interview with Kevin Pollak, he stated, "When I told people I was from the Bronx, it was like 'Oh, do you have bullet wounds?' And I'm like 'No, it's just me and, like, Jewish people.'" Schwartz graduated from Edgemont High School in Scarsdale, New York in 1999. His father was a social worker before going into real estate, and his mother was a music teacher. He has one sister. He graduated from Union College in 2003 with a double major in psychology and anthropology. Career On television, Schwartz guest-starred as Jean-Ralphio Saperstein on NBC's Parks and Recreation and was a lead in the Showtime show House of Lies. In 2010, Schwartz played series regular Bill Hoyt on J. J. Abrams' one-hour spy drama Undercovers for NBC. Schwartz has been writing, directing and acting in his own short films for some time. He had his own segment on HBO’s Funny or Die Presents called Terrible Decisions with Ben Schwartz and has appeared in multiple CollegeHumor sketches including the popular web series Jake and Amir. Schwartz has been nominated for three Emmys and won the 2009 Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing for a Variety, Music or Comedy Special for coauthoring Hugh Jackman's opening number for the 81st Academy Awards. In September 2013, he was hired by Paramount Pictures to re-make the 1991 comedy Soapdish, retitled El Fuego Caliente and reworking the original's American soap opera into a Latin telenovela, with producers Rob Reiner and Alan Greisman, and he sold an original pitch to Universal Studios based on an idea by Brian Grazer with Imagine Entertainment attached to produce. He was a staff writer for the third season of Adult Swim’s Robot Chicken and served as a freelance writer for the Weekend Update segment of Saturday Night Live as well as the monologues for the Late Show with David Letterman. Schwartz is an alumnus of the Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre (UCBT) and continues to perform there regularly. He is a member of the improv group "Hot Sauce" with Adam Pally and Gil Ozeri, the group performs their long-form improv show "Something Fresh" at UCBT every month. He and Bill Hader served as vocal consultants for Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Schwartz also played a cameo role as a Stormtrooper in the film. Since 2014 Schwartz has appeared in episodes of the Comedy Bang! Bang! podcast as the only guest in "Solo Bolo" (2014), "Solo Bolo Dos Lo" (2015), "Solo Bolo Trolo" (2016), "Solo Bolo Cuatrolo" (2016), and "Solo Bolo Cincolo" (2017). In nearly each episode he and host Scott Aukerman compete in the Olympic Song Challenge. In 2017, Schwartz began voicing Dewey in the Disney XD revival of DuckTales. Schwartz has been featured as himself in Netflix's Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh’s 2017 animated Christmas special - Home for the Holidays - alongside Kelly Clarkson. He is currently the voice of Leonardo in Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. In August 2018, Schwartz was announced to voice the titular character in the 2020 film, Sonic the Hedgehog. ''The Wrong Mans'' Schwartz will also co-star in an American adaptation of the British TV series The Wrong Mans, opposite comedian Jillian Bell. The show will appear on Showtime and is executive produced by J.J. Abrams, Matthew Baynton and James Corden. Books Schwartz has co-written four books, three with writer Amanda McCall: Grandma’s Dead: Breaking Bad News With Baby Animals, Maybe Your Leg Will Grow Back!: Looking on the Bright Side With Baby Animals, and Why is Daddy in a Dress?: Asking Awkward Questions With Baby Animals; and one with writer Laura Moses, Things You Should Already Know About Dating, You F-king Idiot. Personal life Schwartz dated Gina Rodriguez briefly in 2016. Filmography Film Television Web series Video games References External links * Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:actors from New York City Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American Voice actors Category:American television writers Category:Television writers Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Union College (New York) alumni Category:People from the Bronx Category:21st-century American actors Category:Comedians from New York City Category:Upright Citizens Brigade Theater performers Category:Screenwriters from New York (state) Category:21st-century American comedians